


Tragic hero

by leadencloudsonthehorizon



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadencloudsonthehorizon/pseuds/leadencloudsonthehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian confesses that she loves Robin Hood. What will Guy do? Will Guy kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of the scene in season two finale. This is what could have been. It is a tragedy.
> 
> I’ve already uploaded it on fanfiction.net where I used to have a login shugargirl1 but later I registered another account after it had been hacked.
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't own the show and the characters. Otherwise I would have changed many things.

Marian gasped for air when she saw King Richard who lay wounded on the sand, an arrow protruding from the King's back. Not wasting time, Marian ran to the King, her heart pounding.

Guy of Gisborne emerged from the other side of the courtyard. He smiled wickedly as he noticed the fallen King of England in the middle of the square. The minute of his triumph was so close.

Marian raised her eyes and shuddered as her eyes locked with Guy’s. She didn’t go to the King and stood rooted, shielding the King with herself.

"Guy!" Marian cried out. "Guy!"

Gisborne frowned. What was Marian doing there? He didn’t want her there.

"Stop!" Marian yelled. "It is over, Guy!"

"Get out of the way!" Gisborne bellowed.

Marian didn't flinch at the coldness and anger in his tone. She was disgusted with Guy at that moment. How could he try to kill the man who was injured and unconscious? It was so low. There was nothing good in him. She was mistaken when she tried to bring goodness in his heart.

"All this time I have been fighting for England," Marian cried out, her gaze cold. "Do you think I am going to let you kill England?"

He took a step forward. He lashed out his sword at her, but she held his gaze and didn’t move.

"Marian, get out of the way!" he shouted.

"Stop! Stop! Stop before it is too late!"

Guy slashed his sword again, pointing the tip of his weapon into her chest. "The King's death is necessary for England, for me, for us."

She raised her chin, looking into his eyes. "No. You are wrong."

"Marian, get out of the way!"

"If you want to kill the King, you will have to kill me first!"

Guy’s jaw fell. "No, no." He stepped closer to her. "We are going to get out of this. I am going to do this thing, and then I will have power beyond measure." He made another step forward. "I will do this and then we will be together."

Marian was very angry. She suddenly wanted to hurt him beyond any measure. She was utterly disappointed with him. All her hopes that he could change were empty.  Robin was right: Guy was a traitor, a murderer, and an enemy.

Marian laughed softly. "I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

Guy was at loss. He shook his head. "No! No!"

"You tried to kill the King once. Now you are again here, trying to kill your lord and sovereign. Regicide is the gravest crime – it is a blasphemy to kill people with royal blood." She screwed up her face in disgust. “But you don’t care whom to kill – a King, a man, a woman, or a child.”

His eyes flashed with danger. "Don’t talk to me in this tone."

She stared into Guy's eyes. “Now I have a right to talk to you how I want.” She raised her tone. “You want to marry me, but you don’t want to change yourself. You need me to redeem your sins, and you even don’t understand that only you can change yourself, not others.” Her lips thinned. “And now I am fed up. You are unable to change. You are already beyond redemption."

"Marian... Marian…" He stuttered.

Marian frowned. "You disgust me, Guy of Gisborne. You are a monster." She narrowed her eyes at him. “I hate you. I hate you.” She stepped backwards, to the King.

Guy froze and put his sword down. “You don’t mean that.”

She raised her chin. “I mean exactly what you heard.” She continued guarding the King, her hands sideward. "I would never marry a man like you. I would never be able to love you,” she said categorically. “I am going to marry Robin Hood." She laughed softly. "I love Robin Hood."

Guy paled. His world turned around. All his dreams to have a family and children were crushed. He saw fierceness and determination in her blue eyes that shot daggers at him. “No! No!”

She nodded. “Yes.” She laughed. “I love Robin Hood.”

He felt that his blood run cold. His body weakened, his knees were shaking. He stood motionless, his eyes wide in shock. His hands were also shaking, and his sword slipped from his hand. Then he fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

Marian felt a tinge of pity to the defeated man. “Guy…” she said, but didn’t risk coming to him.

Guy raised his head and looked at her, his gaze lifeless. His face was creased with pain. “If I cannot have you, I don’t want to live.” He took his sword and pointed it at his stomach. Then he leaned down and impaled himself on the sword.

"Guy! Guy!" Marian screamed in horror and rushed to him.

His body clumsily fell on the sand, a sword protruding from his stomach. His leather tunic was soaked with blood, the sand beneath him turning red. He gasped for air and shut his eyes, waiting for death to take him to hell. He didn’t want to live in the world where he couldn’t marry Marian and had to lose her to his sworn enemy – Robin Hood.

Marian was near him and took his hand in hers. “Why?”

Guy opened his eyes and glanced at her, his expression painful. "I don’t want to lose you to him, to Hood. I will be unable to survive if you marry him." He moaned. “I hate him,” he hissed.

Marian didn’t know what to say. “I am so sorry… I didn’t want to hurt you,” she whispered.

“Marian!” Robin shouted from the other side of the square. He was running to the courtyard as quickly as his legs carried him, but he was attacked by two Saracens and had to kill them.

Robin paused in horror as his eyes focused on Gisborne with a sword in his abdomen. He didn’t understand what happened. Did Marian kill Guy? He marched to Guy and Marian.

Guy sneered, then groaned. “And your lover is here.” He coughed. “He is a little late, but he will gain all the glory that he again saved the King.” His voice was edged with disdain.

Marian put a hand on her mouth, terrified with Guy’s words. Did she overstep the line in their earlier chat? She shouldn’t say so hurting things. “Guy, I don’t hate you,” she managed to say.

Robin stood near them, not knowing what to do. He cast a quizzical glance at Marian. “What happened?” he asked. “Marian, did you… kill him?” His tone was hoarse.

She shook her head in denial. “No, I didn’t,” she responded, her tone low and strangely detached.

A frown marred Robin’s forehead. He stared at Gisborne, trying to catch up on the meaning of her words, but his brain refused to digest the information. “What?” he said slowly.

Guy snorted. “Hood, you won the game. I will soon be dead. Marian is yours. The King is safe. You have all the glory of the day. You are always a hero.” He laughed, but grimaced in pain. A groan escaped his mouth. “What else do you need, Hood? You have everything.”

Robin crouched to better see Guy. “It wasn’t necessarily to do that.”

“If I cannot have Marian, I don’t want to lose her to you, Hood. Death is better than survival for me,” Guy declared honestly. “I cannot live and see that she is happy with you, Hood.”

“Gisborne, you shouldn’t have killed yourself. You should have simply accepted the truth and change yourself – become a better man,” Robin parried.

“I don’t need your lectures, Locksley,” Guy said scornfully.

Robin shrugged. “Fine,” he said, his tone oddly soft.

“Robin, please,” Marian begged him. She took Guy’s hand in hers and squeezed it. “I am sorry, Guy. I am so sorry that I was unfair to you. I don’t hate you. And I don’t wish your death.”

Guy smiled. “At least you don’t hate me.” His voice turned lower. “But you don’t love me…”

Marian felt tears in her eyes. “I am sorry, Guy. I am sorry.”

The outlaws emerged in the courtyard. For an instance, everyone froze at the picture before their eyes. Then Will and Djaq ran to the King. The others gathered around Gisborne’s dying form.

Guy smiled at Marian and glared at Robin. “Take care of her. The Sheriff will try to kill her.”

“I will,” Robin said firmly.

Guy smiled vaguely, his hand reaching for the hilt of the sword. He moaned and thrust the sword out of his stomach. He screamed in pain, dropping the sword to the sand.

“Marian,” Guy whispered, his voice tender. His eyes widened and then he closed them forever.

King Richard’s injury wasn’t serious. Djaq tended to his wound, and Will helped him to rise to his feet. Richard stared at Guy’s body not far from him, shaking his head as he heard from Will that Gisborne had committed a suicide. The King was confused because he didn’t understand why a man who wished to kill him suddenly decided to kill himself.

Vaisey appeared from behind the corner of the building, his eyes on the body of his henchman. He was startled that Gisborne had committed suicide. What a fool Guy was, he mused.

The Sheriff hurried to the horse and mounted. “Hood! It is not over! I will have England!”

The outlaws cast a quick look at the Sheriff, then again at Gisborne. There was more time to pursue Vaisey later.

Marian swallowed her sobs as Guy drew his last breath. Robin hugged her, pressing her to his chest.

“There was goodness in his heart,” Marian whispered.

Robin bent his head down and kissed the nape of her head. “Maybe I indeed misjudged him.”

“Guy loved me,” she sighed heavily.

“Yes,” Robin said, although he wasn’t sure that Gisborne truly loved Marian. He thought that Guy was fanatically obsessed with Marian and wanted to have what he couldn’t have, and, being weak, committed suicide. Yet, he didn’t tell Marian about that.

The funeral of Carter and Guy followed. Carter was buried under the red Crusader’s cross, as a hero who gave his life for his King and England. Guy of Gisborne also received a Christian burial, but his grave was not near Carter’s.

The unexpected suicide of Guy of Gisborne shocked everyone, and the outlaws looked sullen and thoughtful. It was strange that Guy’s funeral were attended by his enemies and the King whom he wanted to kill so much. Marian was the only person who wept for the loss of Guy. Allan was also deeply moved by the tragedy. The others, including Robin, pitied Gisborne.

The day ended with the deaths of the war hero and _the tragic hero – the man with fatal love_.


End file.
